Nightmare Before Christmas (Walking Dead Style)
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: When Jewel has a heartbreaking night after Jessie and Rick go out on a date for the night, she has no one to turn to but keep an eye on Rick's kids. When she goes to sleep she has a dream that she will never forget.
1. Prologue

**Get ready for Halloween everyone on this story. Walking Dead and the Nightmare Before Christmas are coming together. I don't own any of the Walking Dead characters or Jewel. Jewel belongs to Captaintjf. Be sure to check out her story Sweet Dreams. If I don't finish this story by the end of October I will finish it in December. Here's the list of the cast I got ready. Hope you enjoy.:)**

Cast

Jack Skellington- Rick Grimes

Sally-Jewel Dixon

Oogie Boogie-Negan

Doctor Finklestein-Daryl Dixon

Mayor of Halloween Town- Hershel

Zero-himself

Lock-The Governor

Shock-Jessie

Barrel-Shane

Santa Claus (Sandy Claws)-himself

the rest of the characters will come up in the first song.

* * *

Prologue

T'was a long time ago, longer now then it seems. In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told. Began in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, then I say it's time you've begun. For holidays are the result of much fuss. And hard work for the world that create them for us. Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do. Making one unique holiday especially for you. But once a calamity so great. Occurred when two holidays met by mistake.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. The chapters that will be coming out will be longer. This story will be on it's way for not only adults and young adults, but for kids as well. No bad language and fighting. This is going to be for everyone. I hope you all liked it.:)**


	2. Heartbroken

**Here's the first chapter. This is going to be a life story for Jewel. She has two children and Rick also has two children. Carl and Judith are both Rick and Lori's children. I also have a little someone else having a break after all that she went through in Sweet Dreams. Hope you all like this chapter.:)**

Chapter 1

Heartbroken

* * *

Pumpkins were every where in the neighborhood. Jewel looked up from her book to see what Summer and Mika were doing. "Summer! What are you and Mika doing?" Jewel called to her oldest daughter who was raking leaves into a huge pile for Mika to jump in. "We're just going to rake up some leaves and then jump in them for fun mom." Mika and Summer were very close to each other. Ever since they moved to King's County, Jewel tried to get used to everything that was a little new to her. When a car pulled up in the driveway next to her house, she knew who it was. She ran to the window and looked out. Rick Grimes was now home. The car doors all opened to reveal two children that belong to Rick. Carl and Judith Grimes were very close to their dad that they said they will never see Lori again because she left them alone all the time to be with Shane when Rick wasn't home and will stay with Shane for a long time and come home before Rick did. When Rick found out from Carl and Judith what Lori was doing, Jewel moved in next door to the Grimes with Summer and Mika. Jewel always remembered that day when she first met Rick.

 _Rick wasn't very happy. He was angry at Lori for leaving Carl and Judith alone and going over to Shane's house behind his back. "I'm going to have a talk with your mother when she comes home from Shane's house." He told Carl who just told him everything with Judith. Soon, out of the corner of his eye Rick saw a moving van and a car driving pass their house and in the driveway of the house next to them. Judith was always happy to meet new people. Last year two men with their wives moved across the street from them. Daryl and Beth Dixon along with Daryl's brother and sister-in-law Merle and Carol Dixon with their daughter Sophia Dixon. Judith was over there before you can say wait for me. When the three Grimes watched what was happening in front of them. three of the car doors opened to reveal a woman with two girls. One of them looked to be 14 years old and the other one looked to be no more than 7 years old. The woman was very beautiful. Blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, and pale pink lips. Judith watched as the woman and her children as she assumed started unpacking the van. Boxes of stuff that a little family will need to make a new life for themselves. Carl was very curious about the three. Rick was taken by the beauty of the older woman. The girl who looked to be fourteen was also beautiful. Blond wavy hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and little bit of a lighter pink lips. The younger girl who was 7 years old had dark blond hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Before Rick could say anything, Judith ran over to the new neighbors to meet them. "Judith Grimes! Get back here right now!" He called. But it was too late. Judith was already there and following the woman who got out a box full of kitchen supplies. Before the woman can move over the door Judith said in a cheerful voice. "Hi. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Judith Grimes and I live right next door to you. What's your name?" Judith asked in a kind manner. The woman looked down and smiled at the 4 year old and said in a kind voice. "I'm Jewel Dixon. I just moved here from Atlanta, Georgia. Summer! Mika! Come over here for a minuet!" Jewel called. The girls who looked to be about 7 and 14 years old came out of the moving van and went over to see if their mom needed some help with the kitchen boxes. "Yes mom?" The fourteen year old asked. Jewel took Judith's hand and introduce the girls who now stood by the van. "These are my daughters Summer and Mika. Summer, Mika this is Judith Grimes. She lives right next door to us." Jewel said in a voice that sounded like a mother and a friend. That was when Rick and Carl came over to get Judith. Jewel, Summer, Mika, and Judith looked up when Rick and Carl got to the yard. "Judith Grimes. I said get back here, I meant it. You apologize to her right now for bothering her." Rick said in a stern voice. Jewel looked at Rick and smiled at him. She felt her heart racing and beating fast. Judith looked down in shame for what she'd done. "There's no need to apologize. She wasn't bothering me and my daughters while we were unpackin our things. I'm Jewel Dixon. These are my daughters Summer and Mika." She said with a smile on her face. Before Rick or Carl could say anything, they heard a car coming in the driveway of their house. Judith looked over and frowned. It was Lori. When Lori was out of her car Rick marched over to her and began to yell at her for lying to him and cheating on him behind his back and for leaving Carl and Judith alone by themselves. "Why are they fighting?" Summer asked. Jewel looked over at the fourteen year old, but Carl answered the question. "My mom was cheating on our dad for a man named Shane. She left us by ourselves all the time." He said. Jewel looked at both Carl and Judith while listening to Lori and Rick yelling at each other._

It was Halloween and everyone was excited. Summer and Mika were going to be witches and Sophia was going to be a corpse. Daryl and Beth and Merle and Carol were also dressing up. Merle and Carol are going to be corpses with Sophia. Daryl and Beth were going to dress up as ghosts. As for Jewel, she was going to dress up like a rag doll. Summer and Mika were talking about many things that they were going to do. Candy was always the first thing on their mind. This year was going to be different. Carl and Judith were going trick or treating with Summer, Mika, and Sophia. Daryl was always on her safety and will never let go of that. Rick was her dearest friend and love interest. He invited her over to his house every Saturday for dinner. Carl, Judith, Summer, and Mika would be outside playing with water balloons while Rick and Jewel were cooking dinner and talking. Daryl, Beth, Merle, Carol, and Sophia would also be there. Even Beth's sister and brother-in-law, Daryl's sister-in-law and brother-in-law. Glenn and Maggie Rhee along with their son Hershel Jr. Rhee. Today was a day that Jewel, Summer, and Mika would be spending the night trick or treating with the Grimes. Jessie Anderson wasn't going to destroy this night for her. Jessie only loved Rick for the beautiful house he had with his children. "JEWEL! YOU RAG DOLL! RICK WILL NEVER LOVE YOU OR YOUR DAUGHTERS! EVER!" A woman yelled at the top of her lungs. Jewel ran over to her window and looked to see who it was. Of course. Jessie Anderson will be coming around to yell cruel things at her. It happens everyday now since Jessie came to the neighborhood with her sons. "She is the perfect woman for Negan, Shane, or Phillip. Where's Jane when you need her?" Jewel said to herself. Jane was like a mother to her and a grandmother to Summer and Mika.

 **6:50 pm**

"COME ON! WANT TO GO TRICK OR TREATING WITH RICK, CARL, AND JUDITH OR NOT?!" Jewel called. Summer and Mika came down the stairs full of excitement for trick or treating with the Grimes. Before Jewel could take a step outside and go over to Rick's house, Carl and Judith were on the porch with smiles on their faces. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN JEWEL, SUMMER, AND MIKA!" Carl and Judith said with excitement in their voices. Summer and Mika happily said Happy Halloween to them as well. The two witches and two horrifying Halloween patients race off to the first house while Jewel locked the door and began to walk after them. Before she went on her way, she looked over at Rick's house and saw him coming out of the house looking like a skeleton. Rick was a skeleton for Halloween. He was wearing a black and white goth-style tuxedo, a bat-like bow-tie, and white paint. He looked just like Jack Skellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas. When Rick was standing in front of her looking at her with a smile on his face, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Happy Halloween Jewel." He said. "Happy Halloween Rick." Jewel said. That was when barking started to happen. Jewel knew they had a dog. A german shepherd named Zero. Their german shepherd is loyal, playful, kind, devoted, sweet, innocent, lovable, and caring. "Will you be okay if Zero goes trick or treating with us?" Rick asked. Jewel loved Zero a whole lot. She just smiled and said softly, "Yes." Rick went back to his house and opened the door to get Zero. Jewel was just smiling picturing a life with Rick. She loved Rick with all her heart and soul. He was good with kids, kind, selfless, intelligent, heroic, well-meaning, and a thrill seeker. She can just see her, Rick, Carl, Judith, Summer, Mika, and Zero in the park having a picnic and playing together and her making dinner and helping the kids with their homework. Before Jewel can go any further in picturing a life for her, Rick, Summer, Carl, Mika, and Judith. She was knocked over by a something that began to lick her face and making her die of laughter. "Zero!" Rick called while running after his dog. When Zero looked up to see his owner come up with a leash to put on him, Zero got off of Jewel and went over to Rick. Then Rick and Jewel ran to catch up with the little witches and patients.

 **9:00 pm**

The night was amazing, fun, and terrifying. Rick and Jewel talked all the way through the trick or treating. Until Jessie came and started flirting with Rick. Things got worse when they were going home. After Rick, Carl, and Judith went home Jewel forgot she had Zero. Jessie followed her and began to say in cruel voice. "Rick will never love you. He loves me not you or your daughters. You lived in what? A trailer park? Did you get along with you parents? They've gone to jail a whole lot and never gave a thought about you or your brothers. You don't belong in King's County, Georgia. You belong in a trailer park. That was where you were born, that is where you BELONG! YOU RAG DOLL!" Zero didn't take it so well that he bit Jessie's leg and barked vicious way. He kept Jewel safe from more cruel insults from Jessie. She ran back to her house to tell her sons what happened to her and Jewel took Zero home. After all that happened Jewel went to her room and cried herself to sleep. When she fell into a deep sleep, she did not know that the dream she would have, will make her feel strong and the excitement that was going to come with it.

* * *

 **Who's ready for a song? I never liked Jessie. I wanted to give Rick, Carl, and Judith a dog. I just love dogs. I have 2 dogs. Get ready for everything that is going to come up. The story will stay on the dream and by the end, we'll get back to the real life of Jewel Dixon. Be sure to read Sweet Dreams. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	3. This Is Halloween

**There will be singing in this story. Here's the first song. I hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review and like this story.**

Chapter 2

This is Halloween

* * *

As of the strange things that are about to happen as we go on. A scarecrow with a pumpkin head turned in the wind with the leaves of fall. There were who knows how many gravestones around a cemetery and then something appeared in the shadows and onto the gravestones.

 _(Shadow)_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _(Siamese Shadow)_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This, our town of Halloween_

 _(Pumpkin Patch Chorus)_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _(Ghosts)_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 _(Monster under the Bed)  
_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _(Monster under the stairs)_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _(Corpse Chorus)_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _(Vampires)_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _(Mayor Hershel)_

 _In this town, don't we love now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _(Corpse Chorus)_

 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and howl you'll..._

 _(Harlequin Demon, Werewolf, and Melting Man)_

 _Scream! This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n black, slimy green_

 _(Werewolf)_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _(Witches Summer and Mika)_

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with moon in the dead of night_

 _(Hanging Tree)_

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _(Hanged Skeleton Men)_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _(Clown)_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here flash and gone without trace_

 _(Invisible Ghost)_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _(Negan Boogie Shadow)_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _(Corpse Chorus)_

 _This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _(Sophia Corpse and Duane)_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _(Merle and Carol Corpse)_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _(Corpse Chorus)_

 _In this town_

 _(Mayor Hershel)_

 _Don't we love now?_

 _(Corpse Chorus)_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Skeleton Rick might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man Rick is King of the Pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

 _(Everyone)_

 _This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _(Sophia Corpse, Duane Winged Demon, Enid Mummy)_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _(Everyone)_

 _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Cheers and clapping erupted around the town square of the town of Halloween. A skeleton even emerged from the fountain wearing a black and white gothic style tuxedo and a bat like bow-tie. He is a tall white skeleton, that is extremely slender and has bony fingers. Everyone was excited after that Halloween. "It's over!" Shouted the clown. Then Behemoth said to him, "We did it." The two then bumped bellies together. "Wasn't it terrifying?" Ask the Wolfman. "What a night." Both Abraham and Aaron said. As Rick was getting down from the fountain, Mayor Hershel said in a excited and happy voice. "Great Halloween everybody." Rick could only smile and say to everybody for this great Halloween. "I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you everybody." He said. Hershel smiled and said to Rick. "No, thank you Rick. Without your brilliant leadership." Rick couldn't help but say to Hershel. "Not at all Hershel." As the witches started bashing and talking to Rick, a beautiful rag doll with blond hair and blue eyes stared at Rick with dreamy eyes. As she started to walk out from behind the tree and join in on the Halloween festival an arm grabbed her and yanked her. "The deadly nightshade you slipped in my tea wore off Jewel." Said a man in a wheelchair while holding her by the arm. "Let go." The rag doll named Jewel said. The man in the wheelchair was a mad scientist named Doctor Darylstain. "You're not ready for this much excitement." Darylstain said with a little bit of worriment in his voice. "Yes I am." Jewel argued. Doctor Darylstain began to pull Jewel back to his home and said in an angry voice. "You're coming with me." Jewel tried to pull away from him when she said to him. "No I'm not!" With those words said, she pulled a string that held her arm together and made Doctor Darylstain moved fast in his wheelchair and then fell out of it and holding her arm he called. "Come back here you hooligan. Oww, oww." Darylstain said as Jewel's hand hit him on the head.

* * *

 **There we go. Let me know what you think. Be sure to favorite and follow. What do you think of the song and Rick being Jack Skeleington? Let me know in the reviews.:)**


	4. Rick's Lament

**Sorry these chapters are coming late. I have to work at the hospital in patient transport. I hope you're all ready for this. Enjoy.:)**

Chapter 4

Rick's Lament

* * *

Rick backed away as the citizens of Halloween Town crowded around him praising him. "Rick, you make wounds and flash crawl." Said the Man in the Lake named Aaron. Rick continued to back away from the crowd saying in a kind but worried voice. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Before anymore compliments could come out, Hershel called to everyone. "Hold it. We haven't given out the prizes yet. Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood-thirsty screams." Hershel said as he gave the award to the vampire brothers. Rick slipped away from the crowd and in relief began to walk toward the pumpkin patch. On his way there a Saxophone band playing a strange tune. As he walked, Rick threw coin in the little cup that one of them put on the ground. "Nice work, Bone Daddy." One of them said. Rick looked backed and said sadly. "Yeah I guess so. And the year before that and the year before that." Behind one of the grave stones that were in the pumpkin patch was the rag doll woman Jewel. Jewel looked at the dead leaves where her arm should be. That was when she heard the gate open. She gasped and quickly hide behind the grave stone. Rick came into the pumpkin patch graveyard.

Rick walked with his finger to his chin and one hand behind his back. As he was walking he pasted the grave Jewel was hiding behind. After Rick pasted the gravestone, Jewel looked at him with a happy light in her eyes. Soon Rick patted his leg when he was in front of a doghouse grave and out came a ghost dog. Rick put his elbow one a stature and then began to sing when he turned his head.

 _(Rick)_

 _There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

 _I excel without ever even trying_

 _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With a wave of my hand and well-placed moan_

 _I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

 _And I've grown so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, Rick, the Pumpkin King_

 _Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

 _Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there far from my home_

 _A longing that I never known_

 _I'm the master of fright, and demon of light_

 _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

 _And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

 _To recite Shakespearean_ _quotations_

 _No animal nor man can scream like I can_

 _With the fury of my recitations_

 _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

 _Would tire of his crown_

 _If they only understood_

 _He'd give all up if he only could_

 _Oh there's an empty place in my bones_

 _That calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears_

Rick walked off into the woods with his ghost dog and Jewel came out of her hiding place. "Rick, I know how you feel." She said in a soft voice.

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry this is very late. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I like to give a shoutout to Captaintjf for Sweet Dreams, Jewel Dixon, and Summer Dixon. Before sure to read her stories. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


End file.
